Tell Them All I Know Now
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: At first, they had thought it was just a fan that would back off... but when things escalate further, will the stalker slip up or finally catch Amanda and Finn? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**A/N: Lily is ThatWriterGirlWWE's character, feel free to check out ThatWriterGirlWWE's stories.**_

_**October 23rd 2017…**_

_Having finished up a match against Sasha about who would face Alexa for the Raw Women's Championship in Manchester, Amanda headed into hers and Finn's locker room and walked in… and saw a large envelope._

_Opening it, she retrieved black and white photos of her and Finn… and a note that made her blood run cold._

_'I'm planning to make your life a living hell by exposing you for going out with older men like him!'_

_Amanda immediately turned around, Finn seeing the photos and note… and getting her to sit down after closing and locking the door, Finn sitting down and holding her as Amanda tied her long chestnut brown hair back into a messy bun._

_"It's okay, we're gonna find out who's doing this, Darlin'." Finn responded before they heard a knock at the door._

_Amanda stood up after setting the things aside and opened it… and Yukie greeted her with a hug._

_"You did awesome tonight, Sis." Yukie responded._

_"Thank you." Amanda replied quietly, Yukie seeing how pale she was… and nearly shrieking in terror when she saw the photos and note._

_"Who would do this? Do you have any idea who?" Yukie asked._

_"I have no idea. I want to think it's just a crazed fan but I'm worried it's someone who's closer than we think." Finn responded as he stood up, Amanda and Yukie letting go and Yukie giving a taser gun to Amanda._

_"I usually have this in case of an emergency. But it's yours if someone tries to touch you." Yukie explained._

_"You be safe out there, Sis." Amanda responded before they hugged again and Yukie left to go fight Alicia._

_Finn had his arms around Amanda, their hands entwined._

_"Whoever it is, they've got hell to pay. You're being threatened by some lunatic who doesn't like that you're with me." Finn responded._

_"Whoever it is, they're not going to ruin anything." Amanda replied before they kissed._

_"Damn right they won't, Love." Finn responded before he held her close._

_In the Shield's locker room, Seth picked up a picture of Amanda and Finn with a note… and was rattled and angered by it._

_'You should protect her! He's not as nice as he seems!'_

_Seth grabbed the note and picture and ran to Vince's office, running in and showing it to him… and Vince went wide eyed in fright._

_"Believe us now?! This is the third time someone's gotten close enough to threaten her! Security was too relaxed tonight, Vince! John has already told you that someone's been stalking his little sister!" Seth responded angrily, Vince standing up as Finn and Amanda walked into the office and showed them the photos and note._

_"You didn't take this seriously after SummerSlam and neither has most of upper management! It's been two months since she found the first note and this asshole won't stop!" Finn replied._

_"Okay, I'm gonna make sure that WWE security knows about this as well as the police." Vince responded._

_But neither of the three were convinced about his words._

_Cleaning off afterwards, Amanda readjusted her hair into a ponytail after changing into warm clothes._

_The taser was in her duffel bag… and she knew she had to be ready to use it... _

**Present time…**

Staying at Hyatt Regency Green Bay tonight, Amanda and Finn walked into their room and Finn closed and locked the door.

"I didn't see anyone following us tonight…" Amanda responded as she turned the lights on… and they saw a box on the bed.

Finn cautiously opened it… and his as well as Amanda's eyes widened in terror when Finn had found Amanda's grey scarf that had gone missing last week stained with blood.

But the scariest part was a severed thumb loosely wrapped up in the scarf, Amanda immediately running to the bathroom and throwing up afterwards… and Finn immediately set the box lid aside, going into the restroom and quickly washing his hands.

He checked on Amanda and helped her upright, Amanda flushing the toilet before exiting the restroom with Finn.

Having had enough of the stalker terrorizing Amanda, Finn grabbed the hotel phone and dialed 911.

"I need the police at the Hyatt Regency hotel, someone broke into the room that me and my girlfriend are staying in and left a box with a bloodstained scarf and severed thumb! Whoever it is has been stalking her and me since late August!" Finn explained, holding Amanda close to him.

FBI agent Cali Rose was disturbed by the scarf and thumb and had the crime scene unit take them to the crime lab immediately.

"Don't worry, we're gonna find out who's doing this. Has there been any problems with anyone that you can think of?" Cali responded.

"None that we can think of for someone to take it this far." Amanda replied as Finn held her.

Downstairs in the lobby, Yukie went wide eyed when she saw police cars outside and immediately rushed up to the 4th floor before she found Amanda and Finn and hugged both of them.

"They're being switched to a different hotel, Miss." Cali responded, Yukie nodding.

"I'm going with them." Yukie replied as Amanda checked her chiming LG Aristo and saw a text.

_'You okay, M? Dad said that you've gotten into trouble.'_

_'L, someone has been following me and my boyfriend. If pictures and notes start showing up at your home, go straight to the police.' _Amanda replied.

_'I will, M. You two stay safe.'_

"Shawn's oldest daughter?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah, she knows now. I guess that Hunter had informed Shawn." Amanda explained, hoping that Lily and her family weren't in any trouble themselves.

In Texas, Lily found herself feeling sickened after finding out that someone had been stalking Amanda and Finn… and had a baseball bat by her bed, the windows locked before checking in on Cameron and then Cheyenne.

Finding her younger siblings fast asleep, Lily immediately reached the room where Shawn kept the guns… and grabbed a shotgun and loaded it before switching the safety on and closing and locking the gun cabinet.

In her room and with the door locked, Lily was ready to kill the stalker if she ever saw the person.

"Threaten my family, huh?! We'll see how big and bad you are while staring down the barrel of a gun, you fucker!" Lily responded quietly but angrily.

She had a feeling that she had seen the twisted stalker before.


End file.
